User blog:Unitatedragon/Fossils and Archaeology Mod Ideas
Items: Ancient artifact: Obtained: Found in dungeon chests. Drop from fossil block. Uses: Analze. Relic Jar: Obtained: Analyze relic shards. Uses: Used as bucket. Can be used to create herbal curative. Herbal Curative: Obtained: Shapless crafting with milk jar (not bucket), rose, yellow flower, and any seeds. Uses: Drinking removes all buffs and debuffs. Khopesh: Obtaineed: Crafted. Recipe: Empty/Gold/Gold Empty/Empty/Gold Empty/Scarab Gem/ Gold Uses:Melee weapon. As many uses as Iron sword. Right clicking summons a Zombie Pigman from the depths of the Nether to aid you in battle (Timed Life. One Pigman allowed per sword at one time. Twenty pigmen total can be summoned per sword .) . Club: Obtained; Trade with neandrathal. Uses: Comes with knockback 3. Durability of stone sword. Dried Flesh: Obtained: Smelt rotten flesh, Defeat Mummy. Uses: Edible. Heals 2.5 hunger points. 40% chance of food poisoning. Figurines: Obtained: Inside Pyramid. Uses: Effects its surroundings. List of Figurines and Efeects: Falcon=Jump and Speed Boost to players. Lion=Strength and Night Vision to players Ox=Hunger Regen and Heart Regen to players Crocodile=Drown Nearby hostile Mobs Scorpion=Poison nearby hostile mobs Cat=Makes Crops yield more Jackal=Nearby Mobs give increased drops Flail: Obtained: Defeat Mummy. Uses: Same damage and Durability as diamond sword. Right clicking makes it lose 10 durability and set off an explosion centered around you. The explosion deals no damage to you. Cannot uses Explosion if the flail has less than 10 durability. Crook: Obtained: Defeat Mummy. Uses: Left Clicking a Mob within 15 blocks will send it flying away from the user for one durability. Right Clicking Uses up 10 Durability and fires a wave of 10 arrows.The Arrows cannot be picked up. The arrows cannot be used if the crook has less than 10 durability. The Crook has the same durability as the Diamong Hoe. Structures: Neandrathal Cave: Spawn Rules: Only spawns in taiga and tundra. Description: Small Overhang above a hole in the side of a hill. Spawns with Stoneboard on walls. In the center of the cave a flaming netherack is surrounded by logs, which is surrounded by cobblestone. Spawns with 2-5 Neandrathals. Archaeologicoa Encampmet: Spawn rules: Only spawns in desert and plains. Description: Three to Seven tents made of brown wool, each with fences surrounding it (with fence gates.), and containing a single chest (Empty), a bed, a crafting table, and a furnace. Each Tent spawns with 1 archaeologist inside. Pyramid: Spawn Rules: Only Spawns in Desert. Description: A Sandstone pyramid with a maze-like interior. In the Deepest chamber,a coffin can be found, along with several chests filled with figurines, Iron, Gold, Diamonds, Lapis Lazuli, Scarab Gems, and Khopesh. Mobs: (Fossils) Ankylosaurus: Diet: Herbivorous. Will search for ferns if no food is available in feeder. Attack: Neutral. Fights back with tail, causing 1 heart damage when baby, 2 hearts damage when young, 3 hearts damage when juvenile, and five hearts damage when adult. Special: Baby takes normal damage from attack, young takes 75% damage of the attack, juvenile takes 50% damage when attacked, and Adult takes 25% damage from attacks. Juvenile and Adult immune to arrows. Can break blocks with its tail when fighting. Taming: Tamed by being nearby when egg hatches. Ordered using a stick. Unridable. Spinosaurus: Diet: Carnivorous. Will eat from feeder if there are no mobs to hunt. Attack:Neutral as baby and young. Aggressive as Juvenile and Adult. Special: Juvenile and adult wil break ice when stepping upon ice. Can break blocks with less durability then iron when it is a juvenile or adult. Gains speed I when in light levels 7+. Baby and juvenile will not hunt when player is near, running from the player instead. Taming:Tamed by fighting it until it lays down, then right clicking with a scarab gem (same as t-rex). Ordered using skull stick. Unridable. Hypsilophodon: Diet: Herbivorous. Attack: Has no attack, it runs if it is attacked. Special: All ages can jump 2 blocks high, climb trees and leaves as if there were ladders attached, and will instinctivly climb vines. (Based off the Hypsilophodon in Jurrasic Park by Michael Crichton) Taming: Tamed by being nearby when egg hatches. Ordered with cocoa beans. Ridable when adult. All special abilities can be used while riding. Parasaurolophus: Diet: Herbivorous. Will eat from feeder when no Leaves are available. Attack: Will run away if attacked when alone, however when it is in a herd (3+ Parasaurolophus) they will fight back, each attack causing 2.5 hearts of damage. Special: They have extra sound effects when in a herd. Herding instinct. Taming: Tamed by being nearby when egg hatches. Ordered using a stick. Ridable when juvenile or adult. When attacking with a Parasaurolophus, the entire herd will also attack! Ophthalmosaurus: Diet: Carnivorous. Will hunt squid and ammonites. Attack: No attack. Will swim away when attacked. Special: Aquatic. Permanent night vision. When Ophthalmosaurus DNA is cultvated, it will give an embryo instead of an egg. Embryo can ONLY be used on Mosasaurs, Plesiosaurs, and other Ophthalmosaurs. Taming: Tamed by right clicking with fish. Ordered using empty shells/magic conchs. Ridable when adult. When being ridden, rider also gains night vision. Archaeopteryx: Diet: Carnivorous. Will only eat from feeder. Attack: Neutral. Attack causes half a heart of damage. Special: Can jump 2 blocks into the air. When in midair, it falls at the same speed as a chicken, but is able to move forwards and change direction, allowing it to glide. Takes no fall damage. Taming: Tamed by right clicking with spider eyes. Ordered using a feather. Unridable. Carnotaurus: Diet: Carnivorous. Will eat from feeder if no prey can be found. Attack: Aggresive when the light level is 6-. Neutral when the light level is 7+. Special: Cameleon-like skin allows it to become invisble in light levels 5-. (Based on the Carnotaurus in Michael Crichton's The Lost World) Taming: Tamed by feeding raw meat when neutral. Ordered using a Bone. Ridable when adult. Cannot become invisible while being ridden. Baryonyx: Diet: Carnivorous. Will eat from feeder when prey cannot be found. Attack: Aggresive when juvenile and adult. Neutral when baby and young. Special: Semi-Aquatic. Attracted to water. Will hunt any prey in the water that is smaller than it, and will "Ambush" anything on land that gets to close. Taming: Tamed by feeding raw fish when baby or young. Ordered using a Bone. Ridable when adult. Oviraptor Diet: Carnivorous. Will ea tegg drop items and dinosaur eggs. Will not eat from feeder. Attack: Passive. Will run if player gets within 2 blocks of it. Special: Other dinosaurs will chase it away if it get too close. Taming: Tamed by feeding eggs when baby. Unridable. Ordered using feather. Therizinosaurus Diet: Herbivorous. Will eat leaves. Will not eat from feeder. Attack: Neutral. Baby and young deal 2.5 hearts of damage. Juvenile and Adult cause 5 hearts damage. Special: Will attack any carnivorous dinosaurs nearby. Taming: Tamed by feeding leaves when baby. Ridable when adult. Commanded using cocoa beans. Phorusrhacos Diet: Carnivorous. Will eat from feeder when there is nothing to hunt. Attack: Is neutral as a baby, young, and juvenile. Is aggressive as a adult. Special: Able to move very fast over short distances. Will fight a Smilodon to the death, no matter which-if any-is tamed. Taming: Tamed by right clicking as a baby with a bone. Ordered using bone. Can be ridden as an adult. Megalodon: Diet: Carnivorous. Attack: Each attack from adult causes 5 hearts of damage. Special: Aquatic. Will attack anything that moves, whether it be a Nautilus, a Mosasaur or... YOU! Taming: Untamable. Duh. Megatherium: Diet: Herbivorous. Will eat from feeder if no leaves are available. Attack: Neutral. Each attack does 3 hearts of damage. Special: Can be sheared for brown wool. Unsheared animals will be sick (Weakness 1) in desert and jungle biomes. Sheared animals will be sick in tundra and tiaga biomes. Can break Blocks with less strength than stone. Taming: Tamed by feeding milk when baby. Ordered using a stick. Ridable as juvenile and adult. Wolly Rhino: Diet: Herbivorous. Will eat from feeder if no grass is available. Attack: Neutral. Each attack does 4.5 hearts of damage. Special: Can be sheared for brown wool. Unsheared animals will be sick in desert and jungle biomes. Sheared animals will be sick in tundra and Taiga Biomes. Attack can break blocks with less strength than stone. Taming: Tamed by feeding milk when baby. Ordered using a stick. Ridable when juvenile or adult. Meganeura: Diet: Carnivorous. Will hunt spiders, cave spiders, and silverfish. Attack: Passive. No attack. Special: Can pick up and drop items on the ground. Will hover 2 blocks above ground when not in combat or hunting. Taming: Untamable. Dimetrodon: Diet: Carnivorous. Will eat from feeder if no prey animals are available. Attack: Neutral when baby and young. Aggressive when adult. Special: Gains speed in light levels 7+. Gains slowness in light levels 6-. Taming: Tamed by feeding raw meat as a baby or young. Ordered using a bone. Unridable. Arthropleura: Diet: Herbivorous. Attack: Neutral at all ages. Attack causes poison. Special: None Taming: Untamable Dunkleosteus: Diet: Carnivorous. Hunts anything in the water. Attack: Aggressive when adult. Special: Aquatic. Damage in front reduced by 50%. Taming: Untamable. Bosses: Mummy: Found: By opening the Coffin inside of a Pyramid Attacks: Giving Random Debuffs to the Player, running into the player, suffocating the player (Mummy runs into the player, the player is unable to move drowning meter appears, start drowing unless set amount of damage is delt to mummy, in which case the mummy releases the player), Throwing Ghast Fireball (Takes 0 damage from explosion. Only uses this attack when below 1/4 health). Defeated by: No special defeat rules Drops: Paper, Bones, Dried flesh, either Crook OR Flail. NPC's: Neandrathal: Neutral. Spawns in Neandrathal caves. Can be traded with to obtain Frozen meat, Spears, Clubs, Raw meat, Flint, Stone tablets, and Bones. Archaeologist: Passive. Spawns in archaeological encampments. Can be traded with to obtain scarab Jewels, Bones, Relic pieces, broken swords, broken helmets, Khopesh, Ancient Artifacts, Relic helms, Relic swords, Stoneboards, and Relic Jars. Can use Fence gates and Doors.